Una Conversacion Entre Iguales
by July-Zero-XyKo.inc
Summary: hola ! aqui dejando otra historia, y bueno el titulo lo dice todo , un abrazo y porfavor R&R . n n


**UNA CONVERSACIÓN ENTRE IGUALES, NADA MÁS DIFÍCIL**

_Un poema de Anne Carson que yo convertí en una… historia ¿? Sii :D porque en verdad me gusto y porque no?, me gusta mucho esta pareja y la verdad creo que este poema explica tantito una conversación de ellos 2 juntos._

_Así que veamos cómo nos va (ya que ustedes los lectores y escritores que me apoyan me han ayudado tanto para lograr publicar mis historias.)_

_By; Xyko_

__:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

__:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

—"Cobarde"

Le dijo al hombre quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor.  
>—"Ya sé"<p>

Dijo mientras miraba a la mujer quien estaba cruzada de brazos enfrente de él.  
>—"Traidor"<p>

Le dijo un poco más molesta.  
>—"Sí"<p>

Contesto el hombre recargando su barbilla en su mano derecha y volteando la a ver.  
>—"Oportunista"<br>Ella le dijo de golpe y dando 2 pasos hacia adelante

—"Ya veo por qué lo piensas"  
>Él nada mas dio una sonrisa ligera casi parecía una sonrisa burlona. Pero no lo era.<p>

—"Esclavo"  
>Ella dijo recargándose en la mesa con su mano y la otra en la cintura.<p>

—"Sigue"  
>Él hombre dejo de recargarse en su mano, se acerco sin moverse de lugar, a la mujer que lo miraba con enojo.<p>

—"Criatura infiel lasciva"  
>la mujer de piel morena y de cabello corto dijo molesta golpeando con fuerza la mesa con ambas manos.<p>

—"De acuerdo"  
>acercándose a la mujer sin moverse de su lugar el hombre de ojos azules y cabello rojizo sangre dijo con calma, aceptando las palabras de la mujer.<p>

—"Mentiroso"  
>la mujer dijo con una mirada lastimada y mirando al hombre que amaba.<p>

—"Qué puedo decir"  
>Él hombre se recargo en la silla y moviendo los hombros hacia arriba en forma de confusión contesto.<p>

—"Mentiroso"  
>volvió a decir.<p>

—"Pero—"  
>trato de decir algo hasta que la mujer de nuevo volvió a decir.<p>

—"Mentiroso"  
>sin voltearlo a ver.<p>

—"Pero por favor—"  
>Él hombre trato de nuevo de decir lo que estaba en su mente pero fue interrumpido por las palabras cortantes y agresivas de la mujer.<p>

—"Destructor mentiroso sádico falso!"  
>El hombre se levanto y la volteo para ver su rostro con lágrimas brotando y rodando por su hermoso rostro.<p>

—"Por favor"  
>Él hombre maldito dijo con una voz suave y cálida levantando el rostro de la mujer con delicadeza y obligándola a mirarlo.<p>

—"Por favor qué?!"  
>Ella contesto molesta y empujando al hombre lejos de ella al final se dio la vuelta y cruzo los brazos.<p>

—"…Sálvame…"  
>Él hombre sonrió y se tiro al suelo y de rodillas le dijo mirándola como la más bella flor.<p>

—"A quién más se lo has dicho?!"  
>Volteo a verlo aun más molesta.<p>

—"A nadie"  
>Él hombre no se levanto.<p>

—"A nadie dices?"  
>ella pregunto volteando a ver al hombre que se encontraba en el suelo de rodillas ante ella y nadie más.<p>

—"Ten valor"  
>Él hombre dijo y ahora si con una sonrisa sínica o quizás descarada dijo.<p>

—"Imbécil"  
>la mujer al ver su rostro y esa sonrisa que le hace hervir la sangre de rabia, se volteo y volvió a cruzar los brazos.<p>

—"Oh amor mío"  
>Él hombre se levanta riéndose en silencio y después de limpiar su pantalón de la suciedad del piso se abraza de la mujer y besa su cuelo después de decirle tales palabras.<p>

—"Calla"  
>Ella aun tratando de estar enojada le contesta agresivamente y lo empuja lejos.<p>

—"Escúchame solo quería merecerte"  
>Él la vuelve a tomar entre sus brazos y le dice en el oído esas palabras que hace tiempo quería decir, pero no tenía el valor y aun mas, su orgullo no lo dejaba, después de eso lambio lentamente la oreja de la mujer que tanto deseaba y amaba.<p>

—"Estás loco!"  
>Ella le contesta enojada, pero no puedo evitar esconder lo sonrojada y feliz que sentía al estar alado de él.<p>

—"No sí no importa"  
>dijo el hombre sonriendo.<p>

—"Vives una vida simulada"  
>ella le dijo mirando hacia otro lado.<p>

—"Sí pero es por ti"  
>el dijo feliz.<p>

—"…Por…mí"  
>mientras que ella respondía confundida y un poco avergonzada.<p>

—"Son mis trofeos, mis campañas, mis honores…los pongo a tus pies"

Dijo casi alardeando de todo los insultos que ella le había dicho anteriormente y después de eso él se arrodillo como un caballero ante su reina.

—"…"...

—"…"

Silencio.

—"Las mujeres?"

Ella pregunto.

—"Sí"  
>El respondió.<p>

—"La mentira?"  
>Ella pregunto.<p>

—"Sí"  
>El respondió.<p>

—"La…vergüenza?"  
>Ella pregunto.<p>

—"No, no hay vergüenza"  
>El respondió levantándose y tomando sus frías manos.<p>

—"La vergüenza que yo siento"  
>Ella dijo volteando a ver el piso.<p>

—"Sólo hay vergüenza en la retirada"  
>El levanto el rostro de la mujer, tocando sus frentes y sus narices casi rozando para un beso perfecto ella lo miro y solo contesto;<p>

—"Ah…"  
>El hombre sonrió feliz de saber que la mujer que tenia frente a él era la mujer que el amaría incluso después de la muerte.<p>

—"Y yo nunca me retiro"  
>con orgullo lo dijo.<p>

—"Supongo que…no"  
>ella sonrió y respondió con una voz baja y suave.<p>

—"Sé mi aliada"  
>Después de 2 pasos para atrás el hombre extendió su mano y le pidió.<p>

—"De qué estamos hablando ahora?"  
>Ella pregunto un poco confundida.<p>

—"Si no quieres seguir adelante con esto, pararé"  
>Contesto con tristeza y pensando que había cometido un error al pedir le algo a una mujer como ella.<p>

—"No pares!"  
>Le contesto un poco nerviosa, no quería que parara.<p>

—"Lo he dicho todo antes"  
>contesto y se alegro al saber que ella…quería continuar con esta locura.<p>

—"Qué nos está pasando?!"  
>Ella dijo pensando en anteriores peleas y momentos románticos que habían vivido juntos<p>

—"Las incertidumbres de la guerra"  
>El le contesto inclinándose, con ganas de besarla.<p>

—"Por qué estamos en guerra?"  
>Ella sonrió y dejo que sus miradas se cruzaran.<p>

—"Porque no quiero renunciar"  
>Contesto riéndose.<p>

—"Tus sueños son un caos"  
>Sonrió y rio después de haber dicho lo anterior y con gusto abrazo al hombre.<p>

—"Son mi obra maestra"  
>Dijo alardeando.<p>

—"Entonces que Orochi nos ayude"  
>Ella contesto con sarcasmo.<p>

—"Dios…Digo Orochi no tiene sitio en la guerra y su locura bueno hay que perseverar en esa locura que el mundo tarde o temprano llamará éxito"

El dijo tratando de sonar poético pero el error al iniciar hizo sonreír y reír a la mujer logrando que no lo tomara enserio.

—"No,… no va a arreglarse ni a tener sentido ni a salir a la luz en cierto modo este amasijo de desorden y dolor es nuestra vida"  
>Ella contesto y abrazando al hombre, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su amado.<p>

—"Sí"  
>El contesto alegre y mirando a su amor.<p>

—"Eso que tú llamas tu libertad"  
>ella dijo sonriendo y abrazándolo con fuerza.<p>

—"Eso que **llamamos**…nuestro amor"

El contestó. Besando la frente de la mujer que amaría por el resto de su vida.

__:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

__:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

OOOOH! Jamás pensé que pudiera convertir tan lindo poema en una historia… la verdad es que me gusta mucho este poema porque la primera vez que lo oír supe que era grandioso para esta pareja.

P.s. (el poema es todo los diálogos solo que yo le agregue puntitos y comas y estos ¡! ¿? A si y cambie Dios por Orochi ya saben jeje :D)

Iori x Vice vale!

Me voy a escribir y a seguir mi camino los veo después!

Bye :D

(Abrazos! Para todos!)*


End file.
